Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be typically classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, a glass and an electrode are short circuited with each other due to a pressure applied thereto, so that the position of a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by sensing the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch window.
As the resistive touch window is repeatedly used, the performance of the resistive touch window may be degraded and scratch may occur in the resistive touch window. Thus, the capacitive touch window with superior durability and long life span has been spotlighted.
Such a touch window may be formed by disposing an electrode on a substrate. However, due to a thickness of the substrate, an overall thickness of the touch window may be increased.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may reduce the thickness of a touch window.